Rambles and Extras
by Ava Sinclair
Summary: This is a collection of cut scenes from Evening Falls, pieces of the Leah/Ren story I had planning to write as a sequel to my Leah trilogy, and other bits that I wrote for no reason at all. Features Elisa, Leah, Gianna, Sebastian and others.
1. Elisa and Jacob

_This is a collection of cut scenes from Evening Falls, pieces of the Leah/Ren story I had planning to write as a _

_sequel to my Leah trilogy, and other little Twilight bits that I wrote for no reason at all. Characters that _

_will be heard from include Elisa, Leah, Gianna, and probably Sebastian as he has an extensive back story _

_that I don't know will ever make it into Evening Falls but has been tons of fun for me to dream up._

_Up first is Jacob and Elisa. I had been toying with having the Cullens stay in Forks for a while longer and _

_and of course opening that door for the two of them. I went a different way, but here's what could have been. _

_It is short, choppy and incomplete, but I liked it too much to just delete it._

_Also, I am working super hard on the next chapter of Evening Falls and hope to release it within the next ten days or so. _

J**ACOB AND ELISA: What might have been****:**

Maybe if I just…called…or better yet, I could just send him a card. Let him know I was thinking of him. The ball would be in his court after that.

There was a sudden rush of motion in the room and I looked up, blinking. Alice stood again at the foot of my bed. In her outstretched hand she held a blank postcard, already stamped. In the other, she held a pen.

She smiled tentatively at my expression. "It's really nice to be able to still get some things right."

* * *

"Any word from Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked abruptly one day. We were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner.

Alice, who'd been filling the dishwasher at the speed of light, straightened up and gave her a furious look.

"No," I swallowed hard. "But maybe, you know, Sam ordered him not to talk to me or…" I stopped as I saw the pity in their faces. "Or nothing." I flopped down on one of the counter stools.

"It's better this way," Rosalie looked torn between sympathy and Itoldyouso-ness. "Now you can move on."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head. "No, she's right. At least now I know."

* * *

His mouth came down on mine then, and everything I was going to say was lost the instant I felt his mouth against mine.

I hadn't been kissed many times, so I didn't have a lot to compare it to, but this was still lightyears beyond the sloppy, fumbling kisses I had experienced before. His lips were gentle at first, tender, carefully testing me. His big hands caressed my face as if I were something precious, indescribable, and I felt instantly as if I really was. My heart was pounding as I kissed him back.

Jacob groaned softly and then I was up against the wall. His lips were no longer gentle. They moved over mine, demanding, seeking, asking for something I didn't know that I had to give. His body was pressed against mine, his hands gripping my arms. The kiss was something more now…too much…asking for something I wasn't ready to give, overwhelming…

I tried to push him away but at the same time my hands went to his chest, he moved back just slightly, releasing my lips, his eyes still closed. _"Bella…" _he breathed.

I froze. All the passionate blood that had just been pumping through my veins went cold and ice hard. My heart stopped pounding so abruptly that it added a twinge of physical pain to the emotional pain I was already experiencing.

"Bella?" I whispered. Jacob didn't respond, didn't even open his eyes, still lost in his moronic fantasy. Anger ripped through me, and before I could think it through, I kicked him as hard as I could.

It wasn't as satisfying as kicking a full human. His leg was hard, not the steel of vampire, but like kicking a redwood. The shock reverbated up my toes, through my calf and all the way up my thigh. "OW!" We both said at the same time.

Jacob's eyes were open now. He stared at me in shock. "What? Dammit, Elisa, that actually hurt!"

"Good!" I fumed back, trying to blink away tears.

* * *

Alice stroked my hair, carefully cradling my head on her lap. She didn't even wince as my seemingly never ending stream of tears stoked the fragile silk of her dress. "I'm so sorry, Elisa. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged you to see what could happen. But at least you know now."

Rosalie, who had been pacing back and forth in front of us, turned, her face frustrated. "I don't have to kill him." She mused. "I could just mutilate him a little. I mean, he'll heal, right?"

Esme gave Rosalie a stern look. "You're not helping, Rose."

I could have argued with that. Call me cold hearted, but the idea of Jacob hopping around the forest on one leg trying to put himself back together was rather satisfying at the moment.

_FIN_

_Yeah, I know. Wasn't exactly the romance of the century, as Elisa would put it. But still way fun to write._


	2. Vampire Weekend: Leah and Ren

2nd chapter of my pre-written extras - this one is an incomplete part of the sequel to my Leah trilogy, which if I ever finish it will be a series of one shots spanning ten years of her life. This will be easier to understand if you read _A Day Without Rain_ and perhaps _One Day I'll Fly Away first_. As always, this extra is incomplete, choppy, and unedited but one of my favorites. There is some language.**  
**

**Leah and Ren**

Vampire Weekend

**Seattle - Leah's Apartment**

_God, is he __**still**__ talking?_

"Leah!" Edward broke off his snore worthy monologue of do's and don'ts to give me a blistering look. "Would you please pay attention? This is important!"

Once he was satisfied he had my reluctant attention, he continued, ignoring that next to him Ren was practically tap-dancing with impatience, clutching her pink rolled up sleeping back and teddy bear in her arms.

"Renesmee's bedtime is at nine o'clock sharp. There's blood in the thermos; you'll want to put that in the refrigerator right away. She likes it warm; thirty seconds in the microwave should be sufficient. I've sent along some books and music for her. We prefer to not expose her to too much pop culture so please don't allow her to watch television unless it's educational – "

_Fucking Edward. Does he not ever shut up? How hard can it be to take care of a practically invincible half vampire with her own platinum credit card for two measly days?_

"Leah!"

I couldn't believe I had agreed to this. Must be Ren's amazing ability to say 'Pleeease, Leah?" three hundred times in a single minute.

I groaned loudly, interrupting Edward's lecture. "Enough already. Ren – get inside. Edward – go away." With that, I reached out and snagged the princess backpack that was dangling from his fingers.

Ren needed no further invitation. She ducked underneath my arm and ran inside. I looked back at Edward. "What part of 'leave' did you not understand?"

Edward sighed heavily and took a reluctant step back. I started to swing the door shut, then stopped. "Look, I know expecting you and Bella not to skulk around in the shadows like the lame stalkers you are is expecting far too much. So I'll just warn you – sneak up on me at any time this weekend and I might accidentally – oh, set you on fire or something. Got it?"

Edward folded his arms across his chest. In a flash Bella suddenly appeared. The cold, angry look she shot me was an interesting contrast to the apologetic expression she used to wear all the time when she was still human. Looked like Vampire Bella had some bite to her after all, at least where her mutant spawn was concerned.

"I swear to God, Leah, if anything happens to Renesmee while she's in your care – "

"Fascinating," I interrupted and with that, I slammed the door in both of their faces.

As soon as I was inside, Ren practically attacked me. "Leah! I can't believe I get to stay for the whole weekend! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah," I pulled the auburn monster off of my legs and gestured to the living room. "Go put your sleeping bag on the couch and then you can put your toothbrush and stuff in the bathroom."

As soon as she was out of sight I opened her backpack and pulled out the reeking thermos. As the rancid smell wafted up to me, I nearly gagged. With another quick look to make sure Ren hadn't returned, I walked to the kitchen sink, opened the bottle of bleach next to it, and poured both it and the contents of the blood down the drain, hoping the bleach would mask the smell.

* * *

"I don't want this," Ren crossed her arms, her chin jutted out stubbornly as she stared at the steaming cardboard box on my kitchen table. "I want my blood!"

"Well, too bad, kid. No blood drinkers in my apartment. Besides, I dumped it down the drain. So you either eat what I give you, or go hungry." I turned back to my open book.

A loud sniffle made me look up. Ren's eyes were welling with tears. "You're mean!"

I snorted. "Look, you're the one who wanted to come for the weekend. If it's really so awful, call your parents, tell them to hop in the Batmobile, and come and get you."

Ren was silent for a long moment. I absorbed myself in the next passage, and looked up several minutes later to see her tentatively sniffing in the direction of our dinner. "I smell meat," she mumbled when I met her eyes. "And…" Her brow wrinkled.

"That would be cheese. It's _pizza_, Ren. Truly a wonderful human invention. And you know, you are half human. Don't you think maybe it's time to see how the other side lives?"

Ren still looked suspicious, but she opened the box warily and eyed the heaped toppings on top of the cheese and tomato sauce filled crust. The smell wafted to me and made my stomach grumble. I was glad I'd ordered two.

* * *

"That was the best thing ever!" Ren exclaimed, wiping the pizza sauce off her chin.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I said drily, examining the few crumbs that remained in my own pizza box. After watching her wolf down her own pizza, pun intended, I couldn't help but sacrifice a good half of my own to her ravenous human appetite. Five pieces of pizza were like a mini snack to me, and I was still starving.

"Is all human food this good?" Ren was asking now, cocking her small head at me inquisitively.

"Well, it depends on what you like," I surveyed her. "I guess you don't really know yet." An idea suddenly occurred to me. "Hey, do you still have that credit card your daddy gave you?"

Ren produced the piece of silver plastic immediately. "Yes. Why?"

I grinned. "Grab your coat, kid. We've got a grocery store to raid."

* * *

I opened the door, glowering. "Really, Jake? You couldn't spend one night away from her?"

"Sure, I can," Jake protested, though I could see the red tinge in his brown skin. "I just wanted to say goodnight, that's all."

I snorted. "You ran all the way to Seattle to say goodnight to her? Don't you ever find it disturbing, how obsessed you are? There are words for people like you, you know."

Jake glared at me. "Don't be disgusting, Leah."

"Pot, kettle, black." I smirked at him. "Anyway, she's asleep, so beat it."

I started to close the door, but just then Ren's weak voice called out, "Hi, Jake!"

I gritted my teeth. I was going to kill that kid.

Jake beamed at the sound of her traitorous little voice and shoved past me. "I'll just be a few minutes, I promise," he abruptly stopped speaking as he took in the trash that covered my apartment; empty Pringle cans, pizza boxes stacked precariously high on my table, Ding Dong wrappers overflowing the trashcan, a half eaten hamburger and a few stray flies on a plate, a fly buzzing around a dozen empty pop cans. "What the hell happened here?" He finally ground out.

"What? I'm a wolf. I'm allowed to binge. And if you don't like my housekeeping, you're free to leave." I gestured to the door, concentrating hard on the edge in my tone covering up any nervousness.

Whether he would have taken my cue I didn't get to find out, because Ren picked that inauspicious moment to jump up from the couch where she lay, clapping her hands over her mouth and turning pale avocado. "Leah, I'm going to throw up again!" she managed to grin around her fingers at me before she dashed off.

"You do that!" I said as brightly as I could. The only response was the slamming of the bathroom door followed by immediate retching.

Next to me, there was only silence. Jake didn't even seem to be breathing. I couldn't turn to face him and I didn't really need to – I could feel the heat of his barely stifled rage.

Finally, he sucked in a breath. "You are the WORST. BABYSITTER. EVER! Have you lost your mind? I know you don't like vampires but to pick on a kid like this? What the hell were you thinking force feeding her a ton full of human junk food?"

"Stop acting like I'm torturing her!" I snapped back, trying to keep my voice down despite my overwhelming urge to pound Jake's baby-vamp obsessed head into the wall. "I wasn't trying to make her sick! I just wanted her to see what she's been missing! She is half human, after all – as much as her sparkly family wants to ignore that fact. I thought you at least might understand!"

**That's all she wrote, for now. And I'm still working on the next chapter of Evening Falls!**


	3. Mr Aldridge and the Vampires

This is a scene cut from Evening Falls, continuing right where the chapter September's Girl left off, so I'd recommend EF reader re-read that one first. This is how the evidence of Bella's rampage was covered up and I had tons of fun writing it, but it just didn't fit with such a dire chapter.

I know I spelled the caretaker's name in that chapter Oldridge instead of Aldridge. It was supposed to be Aldridge, I swear. :D

Mr. Aldridge and the Vampires

_"They're not coming back, are they?" I whispered._

_Esme's eyes were sorrowful. It was answer enough. I couldn't say anything else. All I could do was bury my face in the collar of her ruined shirt, trying to hide the tears._

_"You're safe now, Elisa," she crooned into my hair, her fingers lightly stroking my head._

_"I know," I sobbed. "But I didn't get to say goodbye."_

We stayed like that for a long moment, nobody speaking. It wasn't until I felt Carlisle tense next to me and Esme went completely still that I lifted my head. For a second, I thought I had been wrong, that they were coming back, and anticipation danced within me. My heart collapsed in a sulky heap when Rosalie and Emmett appeared through the trees instead.

As soon as they caught sight of us and the wreckage of the cabin, they both skidded to a stop.

"What the hell happened here?" Emmett thundered. I couldn't tell if he was frightened for us or just disappointed that he had missed all the action.

"Bella," Carlisle explained simply. He sighed as he looked at me. "I am so sorry, Elisa. Everything happened so fast – I should have realized that having your scent all around her when she woke up would set her off. We were wholly unprepared for this."

"No, it was my fault," Esme interrupted him. "I wanted to be close by. I should have never picked a location that was accessible from our – "

"Excuse me!" Rosalie snapped, cutting her off. She was standing in front of me now, turning my head from side to side, examining my injuries, her glower deepening by the second. "Instead of trying to out guilt each other, maybe we should be laying the blame where it really belongs, on _Bella_! Where is she?" The last three words came out as more of a snarl.

Esme and Carlise both shot her reproving looks. "Edward is taking her someplace safe."

Rosalie pressed her lips together in a thin, angry line. She looked like she wanted to say something else but as she looked at Esme, her face softened.

"We have quite a mess to clean up," Carlisle looked around the campground with a sigh. The damage around us was much more extreme in the light of day. I couldn't imagine how we were going to fix this before someone saw it.

Even as I wondered, the four of them stilled simultaneously. I followed their gaze and my mouth dropped open.

"_What in the name of all that's holy is going on here?"_

Mr. Aldridge, the caretaker, was storming down the dirt road from his cabin. His weathered face was drawn with anger as he hobbled as fast as he could towards us.

"Uh oh," I whispered under my breath, but it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Just as he reached the clearing before our cabin, a few persistent rays of sunshine forced their way through the grey cloud cover. It descended on Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett as if it were meant for them and the four of them lit up like crystals hung before a window, reflecting prisms of light off their skin.

Mr. Aldridge froze. He stared from one shimmering vampire to the next, then to me, then to the destroyed front side of the cabin. His eyes took in the Esme shaped crater in the earth, the long furrows in the grass, and finally he gazed through the trees to the fresh new gap where at least six giant trees lay toppled on their sides.

Fresh rage darkened his expression. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FREAKS DO TO MY CAMPGROUND?" he roared. In the face of all the fresh destruction, the sight of four sparkling vampires was apparently insignificant.

"Mr. Aldridge," Carlisle was speaking as calmly as if he was discussing the weather, even as he glittered brightly enough that his skin was casting rainbow covered prisms in all directions. "Please allow me to explain..."

I didn't realize what the significant look he cast to Rosalie as he spoke meant until she appeared behind Mr. Aldridge. I didn't see what she did, but in a second his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped heavily to the ground. For a heart stopping minute I thought she'd killed him until I saw his chest was still moving up and down.

"_Great_," she snapped as she looked down at his prostrate figure. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

"OK, then," Emmett straightened up after depositing a still unconscious Mr. Aldridge in the unmade bed with its yellowing sheets. "What now?"

Rosalie put her hands on her hips, looking around her with an exasperated expression. We were standing in Mr. Aldridge's caretaker cabin, a stuffy darkened little shack that looked - and smelled - like it hadn't been cleaned in years. It made the cabin I'd stayed in with Esme look like a palace.

Esme had objected strenuously to me being involved in the cover-up that was taking place right now, but Carlisle had insisted so vehemently that he take her back home so he could examine her injuries that she couldn't put up much of a fight. Besides, I wanted to be smack in the middle of some vampire subterfuge, first of all because it probably wouldn't be the last time we'd need to do something like this and secondly because if I didn't have anything to do I'd be a sobbing heap somewhere, grieving over Edward and Bella.

Rosalie was taking a deep breath now and looking satisfied, she gestured to me. "Elisa, go look in the cupboards in the kitchen. He's got a bottle of some sort of alcohol in there; bring it to me."

I was sure Rosalie could have found what she needed in half a second but apparently she felt I needed to practice Vampire Cover Up 101 as well.

A few minutes of digging through the cupboards in Mr. Aldridge's dank, tiny kitchenette and I found it, a half empty bottle of gin. When I brought it back to Rosalie and tried to hand it to her, she shook her head. "No, you're going to do it."

"Rose,' Emmett started to object and she shot him a look.

"Go set up the other cabin, Em. We'll be out in a few minutes."

With a sigh and a blur, Emmett was gone and Rosalie zipped over to the bed, pulling Mr. Aldridge into a slightly upright position. She turned to me. "Uncap it and pour some in his mouth. Just a little; we don't want him to vomit in his sleep."

I tried to obey but only half of what I poured into the old man's reeking mouth actually made it down his throat. The rest spilled on his shirt. Rosalie waved away my apology with a dismissive hand. "That's even better; he'll believe he was completely out of it."

With that she snatched the bottle, zoomed to the doorway where she emptied the rest of the bottle into the grass, and was back again just as fast. I helped her to lay Mr. Aldridge back down on his pillow and she placed the empty bottle in his hand. "There. Whatever he remembers when he wakes up he'll think was a drunken dream."

From outside there came a huge crashing noise that made me jump out of my shoes but Rosalie didn't even seem to notice. "Tape this to his door, Elisa," she handed me an envelope with _Mr. Aldridge _scrawled on it.

"What's this?" I queried, looking at it.

"A tip and a thank you note I wrote on behalf of Esme. When he wakes up he'll think we checked out before anything happened."

"Will this really work?" I couldn't help but ask worriedly.

Rosalie actually smiled at that. "Worked every other time we've done it."

"But what about our cabin?" I had to ask. Before Carlisle had left he'd helped Emmett replant most of the torn out trees, assuring me that they should re-root without problems and no one would be the wiser. The furrows in the earth weren't hard for them to fill in either. The cabin that Bella had half smashed in trying to get to me was a different story. It had been nearly destroyed; there was no way I could see that they could hide that.

"Come and see," Rosalie smirked at me.

I stopped and stared in amazement. The cabin was still destroyed, it was true, but now a giant pine tree which minutes ago had stood proudly next to it, shading it with enormous branches, now lay splayed across it. The effect was perfect; it looked exactly like it had fallen during the night and crushed the small wooden building underneath it.

"That looks awesome!" I exclaimed, then frowned. "Why is anyone going to believe a tree just fell like that, though?"

Emmett grinned widely at this, looking extremely pleased with himself. "It's not actually the same tree, Elisa. I switched it with one of the trees we were going to replant. This one has rot in it; it would have fallen eventually anyway. Happens all the time."

I couldn't even think of anything to say to that. No wonder the human world had never found out about vampires; they put James Bond to shame.


End file.
